


Impatient

by lettersofwrittencollective



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Almost Caught, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, sensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: A missing bra, some margaritas and Ivars gaze left Ellie feeling a bit frisky and that was how they ended up in the kitchen
Relationships: Ivar/Original Female Character
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981759
Kudos: 10





	Impatient

There had been a lot of things that needed to get done before Ellie left town for the week but, of course, it was Murphy’s law, anything that could go wrong did go wrong. It was like she was constantly running behind and nothing that she did could get her caught up. 

So, with all the insanity that had gone on she had forgotten to actually pack the bra, she needed for her dress. Now, normally, that wouldn’t have been an issue but lately, there had been something going on and her nipples were insanely sensitive to basically anything and everything. 

She hadn’t realized the bra was missing until this morning when she’d gone to change only to find that bra wasn’t there and she couldn’t very well wear the sports bra that she had traveled in. 

Normally, she would just run to the store and get a different bra but not only had the bra she needed for the dress had been difficult to find, today wasn’t a day she could be running behind. No, today she was going to a reunion for Ivars brothers and Auslag had demanded that everyone be on time.

Groaning, she dug through her clothing and grabbed the dress that she had planned to wear. It was a beautiful olive green dress made of chiffon material that had a v-neck that came down to her waist where the dress was cinched, leaving parts of her skin visible between them before it dropped into a beautiful asymmetrical skirt.

As she looked at the material, she worried that the top would brush against her sensitive nipples throughout the day and that it would be worse than just having the material pressed up against her all day, which had been the plan with the bra. Internally, she debated instead wearing something different but quickly realized there was nothing else she could wear that was “nice” and Ivar’s family always had very, exquisite dress codes. 

Quickly styling her hair, she parts of her blonde hair back so that it would, hopefully, only be the silk that she had to fight against. She put on a light amount of make-up, something to look fresh before she slipped on the dress and made her way out of the bedroom to grab Ivar. 

“Ready love?” she asked him as she slipped on a pair of sandals that matched the dress. 

“Fuck, woman,” Ivar growled and Ellie couldn’t help chuckling as she turned around to look at him. His eyes were lust blown and she knew that he would be wanting inside of her as soon as he could convince her to come back - or sooner if she made him wait too long. The thought of the second one sending a thrill down her spine.

“Come on,” she told him, “The sooner we get there the sooner I can fuck you senseless.”

She watched as he licked his lips and nodded his head, a mischievous smirk appearing on his face before he moved so that they could go to his childhood home. 

The Lothbrook residence was beautiful, the house was large and it sat on acres and acres of land. It had been built, designed by Ragnar and Aslaug themselves so that their sons all had plenty of space and so that Ivar could get around as easily as possible. 

Thankfully, today, she only had to face the brothers and their girlfriends as they were getting together to celebrate Bjorn’s birthday. 

Getting to the house hadn’t taken long and Ellie had stayed with Ivar as they made their way through the house and to the large backyard. She greeted his half brother, Bjorn, and his brothers Ubbe, Hvitserk and Sigurd. Everyone had brought their significant others and by the time Ellie had finished greeting everyone, Ivar’s fingers had been trailing across the skin of her waist so softly that she could only remember the name of Thora. 

Trying not to let out a moan at the way that his fingers travel against her skin, the realization that she was sensitive everywhere making her whimper slightly. She turned to him, her head nestled in his shoulder while they sat on the couch. 

“Ivar… stop it,” she scolded him when she realized he was doing it on purpose. 

“Now, why would I do that, Lellie?” he whispers in her ear as his fingertips dragged down the side of her thigh. 

Rolling her eyes, Ellie realizes that there’s nothing that she can do. Ivar’s going to be Ivar. So, figuring it would be less stressful to get out of harm’s way, she moved so that she was sitting a little further from him, just out of arm’s reach.

The day went about fine, for the most part, she got to know Ivars brothers. If she hadn’t known him the way she did, she would assume that they hated each other but she saw that way that he observed them and how when one of the girls would approach his brothers, there was a moment of tenseness in his jaw. It was as if he didn’t trust the girls around his older brothers. 

Ellie made small talk with Bjorns girlfriend, though she couldn’t remember the woman’s name no matter how hard she tried, and learned that the two were planning on trying for children. 

Ubbe’s girlfriend had shared that she was sure that she was already pregnant but was waiting to tell Ubbe when they went away on vacation to the Bahamas next week. 

Hvitserk’s girlfriend was already 3 months pregnant and the two made the announcement just after lunch. It really wasn’t all that surprising to Ellie considering she could remember the two of them always at each other. 

Sigurd and his new wife made no comment but they shared meaningful looks and Ellie suspected that they, too, would be adding to the Lothbrok family soon enough. 

Ivar had encouraged his brothers in his way. His love for them hidden behind insults of how he pitied the children’s looks, the way their mothers would be stuck with the miserable men the rest of their lives. 

The brothers had shot back at their brother before it became

The reunion itself was enjoyable. Something they all had a blast with an Auslag had made an announcement. Apparently, she was going to re-marry .

The group had hooted and hollered and Ellie had joined in. 

They continued throughout the night and Ellie spent time dancing with each of the Lothbrook brothers. The chiffon of her dress was in fact, making her much more sensitive and each pass of the fabric almost felt like it’s own form of wonderful torture. 

Ivar, the cheeky bastard, seemed to know exactly what was going on. He kept giving her smouldering looks that lit something within her. Ivar’s piercing gaze was always something that sent shivers down her spin and lit her body on fire.

It didn’t help that there was margarita and beer for days.

Tequila always helped Ellie feel a little… freeer… friskier. 

At some point through the night, she feels like she needs to get out of the room for a bit. She’s much too aroused and it feels like she’s going to explode at any moment. 

Which was how she found herself inside the house, drinking a glass of ice cold water.

The sound of Ivan’s crutches takes her by surprise but a moment later he makes his way in. Ellie turns around and watches as the man makes his way towards one of the chairs for the island. 

Walking over to him, he pulls her towards him, her body tight against his as he moves one hand to her hair and pulls her in for a kiss. 

As always Ivar takes complete control of the kiss. His lips are demanding and unforgiving against hers. She kissed him back hungrily, pulling. herself closer to him 

Ellie gets so lost in the kiss that she doesn’t notice when Ivars hand slip under her dress and travel upwards. She felt his fingers slip over the thin fabric of her panties pulling a moan from her lips. 

“You’re completely soaking wet,” he mutters against her lips, his nose brushing against hers before he moved to kiss down her chest. 

Ivar pressed his hand against her center and Ellie felt her hips move against his hand of their own accord. 

“So needy,” he tells her as he kisses the valley between her breasts, “Tell me what you want.”

Ellie couldn’t help but whimper against the man she’s been with for so long now. ‘

“Tell me,” he demands as he nips at her lips. 

“Your cock,” Ellie whimpers as Ivar presses his hand more firmly against her jolting her in place. 

Ivar chuckled and she felt his fingers grip the sides of her panties. Just as he was about to pull them off when the door opened, allowing in the rambunctious sounds from outside, and while Ellie tried to jump away, Ivar didn’t let her. 

No, the smug bastard tightened his grip around her waist, not letting her get away from him. 

Ubbe walked in and Ellie had never been so grateful for the invention of the kitchen island. Ubbe made his way over to the pantry and asked the two of them if they wanted to do smores with the rest of the family. Meanwhile Ivar slipped his hand into Ellie’s panties and she had to bite back a whimper as his thick fingers met her sensitive flesh. 

“I think we might actually call it an early night,” Ivar answered his brother and Ellie absolutely hated how he could sound so unaffected. 

Ubbe, for his part, had found what he was looking for and came out of the small room holding up the chocolate, marshmallows, and crackers. 

“You sure?” Ubbe asks them and Ellie can see the knowing sparkle in the other man’s eyes. He’s telling them something else, trying to convince them to join him but Elie cannot focus on that. The only thing she can focus on is how Ivar’s finger is pressing into her. 

She can feel her breathing begin to stutter for a moment and she’s about to say yes but Ivar curls his fingers just so and instead she finds herself biting back a moan. 

Ubbe simply chuckles at them before he makes his way out of the room. 

“Ivar!” she hissed at him, smacking his chest in annoyance. 

Ivar simply chuckled before he ripped off her panties and slips a second finger into her soaked entrance. Ellie bit her bottom lip, feeling herself stretch around Ivars thick digits. She steadies herself by reaching out and gripping Ivars shoulder as he begins to thrust those fingers in and out of her slowly, at an agonizingly slow pace. 

“Ivar,” the blonde whimpers as she moves to hide her face in his neck. She can feel Ivars body shudder as he chuckles and a part of her wants to beat the man senseless but at the same time - the risk of someone walking in on them again makes things all the more intense. 

“Lellie,” Ivar whispers as he pulls away from her, “I wanna try something.”

Ellie tilts her head but before she can ask Ivar what he means, he’s lifting her. In one fluid motion, he lowers her onto his rigid member and all Ellie can do is moan in pleasure- she can’t remember when he had pulled himself out of his pants. 

Ellie has to hiss out a slightly pained breath. It has always taken work for her to accommodate Ivar but usually he would have made sure she had come at least twice beforehand. This time, however, she figured they didn’t have the time to really work on that. 

It took her a second to adjust but once she felt like she could, she began to move her hips, grinding against him. Ivars hands moved to her hips and he began to lift her up and down against him. 

The large kitchen filled with the sounds of bot their moans and grunts as Ivar continued to lift Ellie up and down on him, helping her fuck him repeatedly. Elle could feel herself begin to clench around him as her orgasm got closer and Ivars growl told her that he felt it too.

His hands moved to her ass and he gripped her tightly before slamming her back down on him. Ellie hadn’t realized it was possible for him to hit deeper but he did, pulling a shriek of his name from her lips.

Ivar moved her faster against him and Ellie helped, using his arms as leverage to move her body with his in tandem. Ivar worked her into a desperate frenzy. His lips at the edge of her ear, “Will you come for me sweetheart?”

The question is almost enough to make her come right there and she can feel herself clenching around him. Ivar can tell that there;s something holding Ellie back and he realizes that it’s partially the nerves. 

He slips his hand between their bodies and begins to rub circles along her clit. 

Ivars fingers on her clit make Ellie whine and she knows that she needs to hear him. That’s what she needs to let go. Whispering his name she’s met with exactly what she wants. 

“I can feel you Ellie,” he whispers in her ear, hot breath sending shivers down her spine, “Clenching around my cock. Come on Ellie, let go and come on my cock sweetheart.”

That was all she had needed. Her orgasm hit her like a freight train and she can feel her entire body shake as her toes curl as she falls over the edge, the waves of pleasure washing over her body. 

Burying her face in his neck, Ellie allowed herself to come down from her orgasm. As she sat there, she allowed herself to come down and breathing through the moment she allowed herself to relax. 

The sound of the door opening makes her practically jump but Ivar wrapped his arms around her waist and she tries not to squirm against him. 

“Careful Sweetheart,” Ivar tells her, “You’ll start something new.”

Thankfully, it seems that whoever walked in was headed to anywhere that was not the kitchen. Ellie chuckled softly after a moment and pulled back to look at him, keeping her arms wrapped around his neck, “I fully expect another round when we’re not in the middle of the kitchen.”

Ivars response is only licking his lips. 


End file.
